


Different Challenges

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [11]
Category: W Juliet
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Married Life, Old Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Life, Mako was learning, was always going to be about challenges. He was glad he had Ito with him, or he didn't know if he could have managed.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Mako/Ito
Series: Fandom Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 1





	Different Challenges

Mako sighed in relief. Once again, the account books had managed to balance out, and they had no debts at the end of this month either. Pursuing dreams was harder, day to day, than simply proving to his father that it was what he wanted to do. Not to say that spending his senior year pretending to be female had been easy, because it hadn't. Still, that was how he had met Ito, so he really wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mako?"

He smiled, turning away from the bank books. There she was now, home from her part time job washing dishes in some restaurant in the evenings. Some nights she even brought home some left over food for them, courtesy of one of the chefs – a female one, which Mako was glad for. Even when they had been married for three years, he still got jealous far too easily of anybody Ito gave her attention to, out of possessiveness rather than insecurity though.

"Hey love," he said, coming out of the office to envelope her in his arms. "How was work?"

"The pastry chef is getting married, so there was a lot of teasing thrown in his direction," she answered with a smile, placing a kiss gently to Mako's jaw. "How was your day?"

"The books are balanced, and I got a letter from our man at the agency. He's found a new sitcom that's auditioning next week," Mako answered, burying his nose in Ito's hair.

"A sitcom? I thought you were more interested in the theatre," Ito said, just a little dubious.

"It's not really what either of us would prefer, I know, but it's going to have a regular weekly slot at a good time, and there are lots of actors that start in small theatres and sitcoms and move on to bigger things," Mako said.

Ito smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Then we'll audition," Ito said. "Oh, and speaking of bigger things," she added, taking Mako's wrist and drawing his hand to her stomach. "My doctor's appointment this morning? She said I'm healthy, and so is the baby."

"I'm going to be a father?" Mako asked in wonder.

Ito nodded.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ito's hips, picking her up and spinning around in pure joy, hooting and hollering his excitement.

Ito laughed at him, her hands gripping his shoulders to hold herself steady.

Mako finally put Ito down so that he could kiss her, deeply and soundly. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked when he was forced to break the kiss for air.

"No, but I think I get the idea," Ito answered, a beaming smile on her face.


End file.
